Viva La Vida
by no white horse for me
Summary: none of them remember asking to be heroes


_Harry_

He's just a kid. How can you tell a kid that he needs to die?

_Ron_

That day is always confusing for him. Should he be happy because he got with his wife? Or be sad because his brother died?

_Hermione_

She screams in her sleep, when the nightmares just won't go away.

_George_

He'd much rather be missing both ears and both hands than to not have Fred there.

_Fred_

He died making his family proud.

_Percy_

He was a prat, and he knew it. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

_Bill_

The scars don't fade, and they still sting occasionally. But Fleur's there, and she kisses them, and he knows he's going to be okay.

_Charlie_

He's pretty sure he's more at home with dragons than with his own kind.

_Arthur_

He says he's going to be okay.

_Molly_

No one will ever be okay, not now.

_Ginny_

She likes to think that if she flies high enough, she can hear him laugh.

_Luna_

She loses a part of herself that night, and suddenly she's not so sure if she believes in magic – _real magic_ – anymore.

_Xenophelius_

He's mad because _they_ made him that way.

_Neville_

He did something to make his parents proud.

_Alice_

She thinks the little boy might be her son, but she doesn't remember having a son. She doesn't remember anything, really.

_Frank_

Who's the woman he wakes up to every morning? And why does he feel like she's important?

_Remus_

He'll never get to know his son.

_Nymphadora_

{That's not Harry, dear.}

_Teddy_

This isn't what his parents died fighting for.

_Draco_

He lies, and he doesn't know why.

_Narcissa_

She saved him, you know.

_Lucius_

Azkaban, he thinks, is where he belongs.

_Bellatrix_

She loved him, really, she did. Rodolphus. In case you didn't know.

_Rodolphus_

You can't choose who you love.

_Peter_

They were his family, and he let them down. He's a rat.

_Sirius_

The last thing he sees is Harry. The boy with the lightening scar on his forehead and a look of pure horror on his pale face. In that moment, he's never looked more like James.

_James_

They're all here now. All the Marauders. And James laughs.

_Lily_

Fred wakes with a start, and when he realizes, he cries, and Lily holds him close. It's time to pay her dues to Molly Weasley.

_Dean_

He doesn't find comfort in drawing anymore.

_Seamus_

He loves fire. And he thinks Hogwarts has never looked more beautiful.

_Lavender_

She wears her scars as a badge of honour. Her way of showing who she fought for.

_Colin_

His last dying thought is a wish – that none of this is in vain.

_Denis_

He hates cameras.

_Fleur_

How DARE Molly Weasley think she wasn't going to love Bill any more than she did?

_Albus_

He kills Gellert only because he had to.

_Aberforth_

Sometimes he thought he was the only one that saw just how smart Ari was.

_Ariana_

She loves Albus. She loves Aberforth. She loves Mommy. She misses Daddy.

_Pansy_

She doesn't like Voldemort, really. It's just how she was raised.

_Blaise_

His mother may be beautiful, but she doesn't love.

_Hagrid_

Great man, Albus Dumbledore.

_Dudley_

The Potter kids visit every few months, and though they hate it, he sometimes thinks they wouldn't if he wasn't so horrible to their father.

_Vernon_

The boy was an ungrateful brat.

_Petunia_

The eyes. Oh god. He had Lily's eyes.

_Cho_

She never got to say goodbye – to either of them.

_Cedric_

Death is quick. Death is green. Death is peaceful. Death is everything he ever wanted.

_Ernie_

Sometimes he wonders if he was sorted into the right house.

_Susan_

They get the news on a Monday of Auntie Amelia's death. Susan doesn't know what to think. She didn't really know Auntie Amelia. Nobody did.

_Lee_

The twins leave school, and they leave him behind.

_Oliver_

He fights for his school, and though he gets scars, and though they lost some brave warriors (Fred) he knows they won, somehow.

_Angelina_

Sometimes she forgets he isn't Fred.

_Katie_

She dies alone, and as the lights fade in her bathroom, she sees Fred's smiling face, and she's home.

_Minerva_

This is what victory feels like. Maybe.

_Filius_

No amount of magic can stop the nightmare that's coming after the war.

_Sybill_

Even she couldn't have predicted this.

_Dolores_

Maybe she _is_ a monster, and she just hasn't figured it out yet.

_Severus_

He has her eyes.

_Regulus_

He died for the wizarding world. He died to make his parents proud. He died for his brother.

_Andromeda_

No matter what happens, she will always be Dromeda, and they will always be Bella and Cissy and Siir. They will always be Blacks.

_Ted_

A muggle-born, in love with a pureblood. Almost unheard of.

_Alastor_

Just because he's gone doesn't mean he doesn't see. And that evil witch had his eye on her door.

_Voldemort_

They asked for it. All of them.

_Harry_

He doesn't remember asking to be a hero. None of them do.

* * *

**not too sure about this...its quite late, so it might not be my best work. And my 'k' key is being mean, so any spelling mistakes and i apologize. review.  
no white horse for me**


End file.
